Chapter 40
Lets Recycle (資源を大切に！, Shigen o taisetsu ni!) is the 40th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Back in the place where the restaurant competition took place En wonders where Nikaido is, and collapses in pain while some goons assist him. In the basement of the devil church Asu explains to Chota about the consequences of having En's contract outside of Nikaido (explaining the boss sudden collapse). The bird mask eager ask if putting the contract inside his belly will make him En's partnet, as the devil explain that would not happen if Chidaruma don't do the proper exchange of contracts between him and En. The Devil warns Nikaido about how her consciousness would not last longer because the proximity with En, if Chidaruma don't cancel it or En dies, the contract would just regrown inside her once again, and the partnership will last the accorded four years. They try to undertand who staved her in the perfect spot to remove the contract, Asu believes was Kaiman, but Nikaido still thinks it was another person, someone who didn't felt like Kaiman, they find him in a corner, unconscious. En wakes up and using the contract inside him discovers Nikaido's whereabouts, and goes to the church. Once again we see a series of flashbacks related to Kaiman's past: a young man in a hospital bed, a man saying "Everything goes as planed", people running in fear, a cross-eyes talking at the phone, and Kaiman itself trying to understand what is going on, and the feel that something grim and sick is growing larger and larger inside him. He wakes up, and Dr. Vaux greets him in the Hospital, as he explains some Magic User practice a nasty transformation in his head, the Dr. ask his name, but the lizard head can't remember anything, having amnesia on top of that. A young girl appears and the Dr. introduces her as Nikaido, the girl who found and brought him to the hospital, she wishes him to recover soon, making him smile. Dr. Vaux and Kaiman are arguing about a new name for the lizard head, Nikaido comes to the room and brings some gyozas for him and finds them delicious. As his head resembles a caiman, she proposes that name, he quickly likes the idea, believing it sounds familiar, and maybe his previous name sounded like that. Kaiman wakes up, furious at Nikaido for lie to him (and try to murder him too), having no mercy and swallowing her head as he did with many other Magic Users to be interrogated by "The man inside his head", inside it, she recognizes the man as Risu. Elsewhere in the city of Berith, Risu is tired of looking for the Cross-Eyes and goes to a shop for something to drink. Outside, a masked man recognizes him, and reveals he is a Cross-Eyes too, and both goes to the Cross-Eyes Hideout, a small wrecked house and is welcomed by the rest of the team, with cold tea served in a used plastic cup. The group ask what happened to him, believing he died long ago, and what are his business with them. He angrily tells how he was indeed killed and brought back to life, in hopes to find his murderer, a cross-eyes like them, demanding to meet the boss and even threatening them with his stakes, but is quickly put on check by the same man who brought him there, using his katana aiming at his neck, the cross-eyes hears something and quickly scramble to the outside, Risu asks what's going on, and the leader, explains that is the paper collector, hoping to recycle some newspaper for toilet paper, and also explaining why the whole house is at darkness, nobody uses electricity until the sun sets. Back in the basement of the Church Kaiman grabs Nikaido and ask what the man said, she answers the same as everyone else "No, it's not you" yet the lizard head do not believe her, she angrily tells him the identity of the man, as Risu! Kaiman still don't believes anything. Characters Main characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Asu * Risu Minor Characters * Chota * Tetsujo (Not introduced) * Dokuga (Not introduced) * Ushishimada (Not introduced) * Ton (Not introduced) * Saji (Not introduced) * Vaux (flashback) * En * Prof. Kasukabe (Flashback) Trivia * Ai's memories are partially remembered along with some of Kai's memories by Kaiman * The Cross-Eyes top officers appears for the first time in this chapter, but are not presented yet. * Now we understand Kaiman's first memories in his current life Category:Chapters